Sloane Washington
Sloane, a character in the Perfect Match series, is Hayden's roommate. In Chapter 9, she is revealed to be Hayden's Handler. She is also a love interest. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Sloane has brown hair styled in a hairdo, brown eyes, and dark skin. She wears a pair of glasses, a blue long-sleeved sweater with a plaid skirt, and a gold necklace. Personality Sloane is an introvert and has a visibly hard time being in social situations like Nadia and Steve's housewarming party. She often gets flustered by sudden conversations, and tends to speak quite verbosely, ramble, or use complex jargon. However, she reverts back to being calm immediately and does not allow her social awkwardness deter her from mingling with other people. She, unlike most Handlers, is good-hearted and sympathetic, as she chose not to view Hayden as a manmade, disposable creation, but rather as a human being, installing sentience into her software and not reprogramming her when she had the chance to following Hayden's temporary incapacitation. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is * Chapter 6: Swan Song * Chapter 7: Familiar Faces * Chapter 8: Star-Crossed * Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 11: Lying Low * Chapter 12: Arms Race * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 14: Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 8: Orientation * Chapter 9: When in Paradise * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Hayden Young Hayden is Sloane's roommate. She is very protective of Hayden. She cares for him/her like a big sister would. She is scared when Hayden got into a car accident and thanks you for looking out for him/her. She is revealed to be Hayden's Handler in Book 1, Chapter 9. Dipper If picked to be an animal lover, Hayden will own a dog called Dipper that first appears in Book 1, Chapter 4. In Chapter 10, Sloane reveals that Hayden genuinely loves his/her dog very much, and that seeing them together has made Dipper grow on her as well, even if she's more of a cat person. Eros They recruited her out of an AI programming course in college. Sloane is shown to disagree with Eros' treatment of matches as purely machines and sees them as people. Your Character She is one of your potential love interests. Hayden introduced you to Sloane in Book 1, Chapter 3. She wants to become friends with you; however, it is hard for her to make friends due to her shy nature. You can choose to go to the planetarium with her and stregthen your relationship with her. She helps you escape Eros and try to uncover their secrets. She confesses her feelings to you in Book 1, Chapter 13. Khaan Mousavi Khaan and Sloane were co-workers at Eros. In Book 2, Chapter 6, Sloane tries to impress him. If your character isn't dating her, your character will imply several times that Sloane may have a crush (without finishing the word) on him or that he may be her idol. Sloane will state that her mother used to tease her about him as well. If Your Character is dating neither Khaan nor Sloane, Your Character and Hayden will overhear at the Gala how she confesses her feelings to Khaan in Chapter 14. If you helped matchmake them, they will start dating. Gallery Other Looks Sloane Full.png|Full view of Sloane Sloane disguise outfit.png|Vipera Club outfit Sloane Formal Outfit Full View.png|Full view of dress Sloane Formal Outfit.png|Formal attire Sloane lingerie.png|Lingerie Sloane parisian.jpg|Parisian Makeover In PM2 Sloane Paris Makeover.png|Parisian Makeover Full View Sloan - Gala.jpg|Gala SloaneGalaFullView.png|Gala Full View Miscellaneous Sloane's eros badge.jpg|Sloane's Eros badge TheLoveInterestsinPM2Ch.9.png|Male Face 3 Hayden, Damien, Sloane and Khaan in PM 2 Ch. 9 Trivia * She mentions in Book 1, Chapter 6, that she works at NASA, but that is a lie. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that she is a field technician for Eros. ** She reveals in Chapter 10 that she does have the qualification to work at NASA and dreamt of working there ever since she was a child, until Eros recruited her. * In Book 1, Chapter 8, her last name is revealed to be Washington. * In Book 1, Chapter 9, it is revealed that she has several photos of famous and inspirational women at her Eros workplace, among them Amelia Earhart and Blaire Hall. ** If you ask if Blaire is the surprise guest in Book 2, Chapter 11, Sloane needs to grab Damien's shoulder to steady herself. Hayden reveals that Sloane also had a not-so-secret shrine to Blaire in her apartment. * In Chapter 11, her first name is revealed to actually be Gertrude and not Sloane, which is her middle name. * She bares a slight resemblance to Janelle Monáe and Kiami Davael, who played Lavender in the 1996 film Matilda. * Sloane is shown to have a caffeine addiction. * When she was a child, she had a pet goldfish named 'Goldie' that died the day before Show and Tell. So she spent the night rewiring and coding one of her robo-dog toys to do tricks to bring instead. * In college, she dated two girls who were part of a band called 'Angular Melodies'. ** If you have multiple love interests including her, she tells you in Book 2, Chapter 15, that she has been with polyamorous people before. * Even though she thinks bartending is like chemistry, she makes a very sour Mojito in Book 1, Chapter 13. Hayden also mentions she set off the smoke alarm once when making a Bloody Mary. * In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 1, Dames mentions that her favorite dish is half-smoke, a dish mainly found in Washington, DC. * In Book 2, Chapter 4, she tells you that penguins inspire her because they have very little fear of humans and are incredibly brave. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, she and Khaan become part of the AIC Comission and are put in charge of watching over Eros. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Nerds Category:Playing Cupid